Champagne and Tears
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor gets drunk and maudlin after Jenny's wedding and Abby must set him straight. Spoilers for Series 4, ep 6.


**Title**: Champagne and Tears  
**Author**: Evenstar Estel  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby.  
**Spoilers**: Series 4, Episode 6  
**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Smut.  
**Summary**: Connor gets drunk and maudlin after Jenny's wedding and Abby must set him straight.  
**Author's Note**: Apologies for the lame title. It was either that or "Drunk!Weepy!Connor Gets Laid".

This fic is dedicated to my new friend 'celticbriarrose', welcome to the madness!

Champagne and Tears  
2011 Evenstar Estel

She found him next to the wedding cake, stuffing his face with forkfuls of chocolate and fondant. He was sitting in a chair, eating from the second tier and looking rather miserable. Yesterday and today had been rather crazy, but all things considered it wasn't the most stressful anomaly call they'd ever experienced and it had ended on a high note. Jenny and Michael were dancing without music on the other side of the ballroom, happy despite the ruined wedding. Abby supposed that was what being truly in love did for you - happiness even in the worst circumstances because you had your partner with you. Abby felt the same way about Connor, even when she was mad at him. She looked at her boyfriend and sighed. She wouldn't call him pathetic. He deserved better than that, though he was clearly despondent. He wasn't looking in her direction even though she was certain he knew she was there. He wasn't pathetic at all. He was brave, witty and adorable. Sometimes he was an complete idiot, but he was _her_ idiot. What he was in this instance was sad and she couldn't understand why. She watched him for a little longer. He looked handsome in the white waist coat he'd found, along with his gray fedora. She'd have even called him cute. Between mouthfuls of cake he took large gulps from the bottle of champagne on the floor next to his chair. Judging by the tired look in his eyes he was drunk.

She walked across the ballroom towards him, stopping a few feet short. "Jenny'll have your head for ruing her cake," Abby joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Connor looked up her with a wounded expression and quickly dropped the fork on the table.

"Oh. S... sorry," he replied meekly. "Guess I wasn't thinking. As usual." He looked down at the floor as if he were a schoolboy about to receive the strap for talking out of turn. Abby felt guilty for scolding him even though that hadn't been her intent. He'd been so cheerful when Jenny was getting married and now he looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He'd obviously had too much champagne. He sniffled and rubbed hand over his face. Abby felt a wave of pathos for him. Connor Temple could be a serious kicked puppy sometimes. The sad thing was, he wasn't doing it deliberately. He was so much her opposite. She kept every emotion under lock and key and he wore his heart on his sleeve. She realized that sometimes he needed to be comforted. She was willing to do that for him. She did love him very much, afterall, and she knew she didn't show him enough.

Abby knelt down on the floor of him and touched his knee. "What's the matter Conn?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes shimmering with emotion and unshed tears. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and sniffled again. "You don't smile anymore Abby," he replied sadly. Abby frowned. That wasn't true, was it? Certainly the time since their return from the Cretaceous Era had been a difficult transition. They'd been through a life changing ordeal, but their time together had opened her heart and brought her a deep seated comfort that truly did make her happy. Connor looked back down at the floor and continued. "Jenny smiles. You said it was because she was happy and in love. I can't help believing that it's my fault you no longer smile. You're always so angry with me, so it must be something I've done that's taken your smile away." He tried not to let his voice crack with emotion. "I don't mean to upset or frustrate you. I really don't. I love you so much it hurts, but I can see now that I can't do right by you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserve. I did something else, Abby, something you'll hate me for."

"Connor, what are you on about?" She was growing concerned. Connor was never usually this depressed or down on himself. She knew he was a bit of a light weight when it came to alcohol and he'd downed most of the bottle of champagne.

"I took Philip Burton's job offer."

She sighed heavily and bit her tongue. In her heart of hearts she knew that man was rotten to the core and he'd manipulate and exploit Connor to the fullest. Connor wouldn't even see it coming until it was too late. At least he had her to look out for him.

"I had to, Abby," he continued. "This is the only way I'm going to be able to do the kind of research and experiments we need to stop the anomalies. I need the resources he can give me. We can't keep on dealing with incursion after incursion, creature after creature. We have to stop this." He looked at her and saw the hurt and anger he perceived. "I'm sorry. I understand that it's over now. Knew that the moment I shook his hand. I know you'll never be able to forgive me after all the other stupid things I've done. But I'm doing this for you, for everyone else in the world to have a future. Maybe... maybe you won't always hate me. Some day. Maybe."

Oh he was in such a bad way. Abby didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He needed to sober up and she needed to set him straight. "Connor, I don't hate you," she replied, trying not to sound too exasperated.

"You're just saying that. You don't have to coddle me. I know I've screwed up and have done with everything since we got back. Like the first day! It was my fault the spinosaurus came through the anomaly."

"You're drunk."

"Little bit, yeah."

"And I'm not breaking up with you because you took the job from Burton. I'm not breaking up with you at all."

"You're not?" His voice did crack and a single tear escaped the corner of his eye and ran down his cheek. "But you don't want to marry me. Now that I've had a good think on it, I can understand why. You know the truth, don't you Abby? I'm still the same loser you met in the Forest of Dean."

"Oh for crying out loud Connor! You're _not _a loser! And I never said I didn't want to marry you. You've never even asked me." He was getting her ire up with his self-loathing. She had to pull him out of it and fast. She rose up and grabbed him by the waist coat and kissed him, hard, deep and passionate until he was gasping for breath and close to fainting. He tasted like chocolate, champagne and Connor. "You're an idiot."

"I know." He was crying now and shaky. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"But you're _my_ idiot and I love you very much."

"I love you Abby!"

"I know you do. I'm sorry I don't show you more often and I'm sorry if I've got a short temper. It's been _hard_ coming back. There've been so many changes and our lives don't feel like they belong to us anymore. We have to make more of an effort. We have to do it together."

Connor wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly she had to struggle for air. Connor blubbered and buried his face against her neck. He really was the saddest drunk she'd ever met. She had to change his mood otherwise he'd spend the rest of the evening sobbing his guts out. Abby stood up, snagged the bottle of champagne and grabbed Connor's hand. He wobbled on his feet and leaned heavily against her. He was probably going to have a wicked hangover in the morning. She led him out of the ballroom and down the corridor towards the guest quarters. She found an unlocked bedroom and pulled him inside, locking it up behind her. There was a large double bed in the center of the ornate room that had been decorated in reds and golds. The sun was setting, so the room looked quite dark, but she liked the mood it set. Poor Connor leaned against the door, eyes glassy and skin warm.

"What we doing here?" he mumbled, in his alcohol induced haze. Abby brought the champagne bottle to her lips and took a big glug, swallowing it down. She kept drinking until she'd finished the last of it. She set the bottle aside and turned to Connor and pressed her body flush against his.

"I want you, Connor. In that bed. Right now," she said huskily, pulling his shirt out from his trousers.

"You... you do?"

Abby stepped back from him and reached behind her to unzip her dress. She let it fall to the floor and Connor's eyes immediately fixated on her naked breasts. He got in to the mood pretty quickly after that. He advanced on her and roughly grabbed her breast. Abby squeaked at his treatment and her arousal jumped a notch. She loved it when he was aggressive. He squeezed her soft flesh and his head went down. His mouth latched on to her nipple and suckled urgently. Abby moaned and felt her sex flood with moisture. His free hand grabbed the cheek of her arse and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. He growled against her breast and then shocked Abby by gripping the fabric of her knickers and ripping them from her body. She yelped and knocked the hat from his head as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pulled him off her breast and fused her mouth to his for a voracious kiss. They fought for dominance and eventually Abby acquiesced. The only time she ever truly abandoned control was when she was alone with Connor and besides, he was drunk, needy and obviously horny, so she'd give him this one.

Connor lowered his knees and wrapped his arms around her thighs. He lifted her up and stumbled towards the bed. She fell back and hit the mattress and he felt half on top of her. Abby grabbed for his shirt and waist coat and pulled it off him, throwing them behind her. Connor crawled up the length of her body, clumsily biting and kissing as he went. Abby managed to unbuckle his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers below his arse. Connor fought to get free from his clothes, eventually throwing himself off Abby and kicking away his trainers and stripping himself bare. Abby was on him in a second, taking his thick cock in her hand and pumping him while she bit and licked at his neck. Connor took control again and rolled her beneath him. Abby opened her thighs and in one swift motion he thrust inside to the hilt.

Abby arched into him and let out a soundless scream. Oh god he felt huge. Abby grasped the fabric of the comforter beneath them and her eyes fluttered closed. Connor groaned and went heavy on her, trying to gain some semblance of control. His hips bucked involuntary against hers, making her gasp loudly. The heat or her surrounding him was scorching. He felt dizzy and overwhelmed. If he ever lost what he and Abby had he'd be absolutely shattered. Through the haze of his inebriation Connor felt Abby's lips at his ear, telling him she loved him and with that he raised him up and started to move. There was little finesse or control to his lovemaking, he was feeling out of his head and his senses were heightened. All he knew was he just had to keep feeling that glorious hot slide of his flesh against Abby's. He watched her face and the pleasure that danced across it with his thrusts in and out of her body.

Connor's movements were sharp and erratic. Abby's breasts bounced as he pounded her and she surrendered to him completely. The champagne was starting have its effects on her too and she felt like the room was spinning. Connor panted and moaned above her as his thrusts sped up. He wasn't going to last much longer. Abby snaked her hand between them to rub at her clit. Connor batted her hand away and replaced her fingers with his. He pressed his thumb against the slippery bud and surged into her one last time. He seized and came and Abby followed soon after with a cry of his name. Connor went boneless on top of her and Abby wrapped him up with her limbs and held him. She pet his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"I'm really drunk Abby," he whimpered. "My head hurts."

"Well, that's what you get for drinking a bottle of champagne and getting all maudlin. I meant if you felt better about us." He reluctantly eased himself off her and lay down beside her, nesting his nose against the crook of her neck as he cocooned her in his embrace.

"I do. I'm sorry I'm such a pillock. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Connor. I do love you, you silly man, even when you are being pillock."

"I just want to do right by you. I want to make you smile again."

"Connor look at me." He raised his head up. She cupped the side of his face and gave him the brightest, most genuine smile. He smiled back her, a little watery, a little sad, but ultimately happy. "Ask me to marry you when the time's right. You'll know when. Okay?"

He nodded his head and kissed her. He snuggled her close and sighed, drifting off to sleep. "I love you, Abby."

"Love you too."

The End


End file.
